Chester and Equestria
by browntown747
Summary: Summary: You know how Mint and Cress are sent back in time Morrison near the beginning of the game and have to Chester behind knocked out and Dhaos blasts Morrison with and energy blast suppose instead by the blast Chester winds up in Equestria. [Check Link for details] [/watch?v LrIitqYZPYw] In later Chapters Chester and Rainbow Dash start doing weird stuff


Chester and Equestria

Disclaimer I do not Chester or My Little Pony friendship is magic. Chester is property of Namco Tales series and MLP is property of Hasbro.

Summary: You know how Mint and Cress are sent back in time be Morrison near the beginning of the game and have to Chester behind knocked out and Dhaos blasts Morrison with and energy blast suppose instead by the blast Chester winds up in Equestria. [Check Link for details] [ watch?v=LrIitqYZPYw]

Chapter one

Of Ponies and Archers

Cress Albane and Mint Adenade had to watch as their good friend Chester stalls Dhaos from using his Dhaos lazar on Morrison who is preparing the time travel spell for the trio, in order to help Chester rushes at Dhaos stalling him long enough to let Morrison finish the spell but in the process Chester is knocked out. And the two were sent back to the past.

Morrison tries to help Chester get back to the conscious world but Dhaos interrupts him by saying " You cannot fool me that light was the form of time travel magic tell me where you sent them.!" Morrison replies by saying "As if I'd tell you that!" Dhaos counters by saying "It matters not where you sent them because you life is coming to an end right now!" Dhaos puts him hand out and is surrounded by a pale green energy field that he sends toward Morrison and Chester, Chester was very lucky since at that moment a hole opened behind him sending him into the magical world of Equestria. Morrison however was not as lucky the green energy blew his body to pieces and he was killed by the evil sorcerer king Dhaos.

Meanwhile in Equestria Applebloom was on her way to meet Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle for another meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, when at that moment a bright light filled the sky and something started falling.

Applebloom was wondering what that falling thing was so she ran as fast as she could, when she got to where the thing fell she was it was a two-legged being with long blue hair and the back done with a ponytail, he had two items on his back. One of which was made of what looked like a large twig in a strange shape with a string attached to it [Chester's Bow] and a large container holding many tiny spears [Chester's Arrows]. Applebloom could see that whatever he species he is was in very bad shape bad shape so she dragged him to the clubhouse.

Scootaloo was getting a little impatient "Where the heck is Applebloom we can't start without her!" Sweetie Belle nodded and said "I agree with you Scootaloo she's never been late before wait a minute I see her and she dragging something with her that looks kind of strange." Applebloom "Hey I found this strange being and brought him here he looked like he needed some attention so here he is."

Chester could hear young voices probably belonging to children who were at least 10-12 years of age but that didn't make much sense since he was in the catacombs just a few minutes ago. Chester began to open his eyes and started to get up. Applebloom "Hey Sweetie Belle Scootaloo he's waking up." Scootaloo "Strange things on his back I'd say and only two legs at that." Sweetie Belle "Well he does have pretty hair I guess."

Chester looked for the voices all he saw was three ponies, a unicorn, a pegasi and a regular looking pony. The pony with a red hair bow behind her red mane actually asked him a question "Hi Thare I found you passed out I'm Applebloom who are you?"Chester hesitated for a second before answering the young pony's question "Hello Applebloom my name is Chester Burklight and by the way your voice reminds me of my kid sister Ami." Scootaloo was the next one to ask a question, "You said you have a sister did she come with you Chester was it?" Chester looked at the ground trying to resist crying and answered sadly "No I didn't she's dead she was killed earlier today." Sweetie Belle then tried to console the sad boy "Well you will be safe here by the way what are you anyway I've never seen a being like you before?" Chester looked at the Cutie Mark Crusaders and answered "I'm a human." Applebloom then asked Chester a question Chester what are those things on your back there?" Chester looked at Applebloom and told her and the other cutie mark Crusaders "Come outside and I will show you what they are for."

Once the three fillies got out of the clubhouse Chester asked Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to set up targets while he got the strange bent twig and added one of those strange tiny spears on it."

Chester lined up the twig and the target and was holding it with his strange hooves. Chester "Yah!" Chester let go of the tiny spear and it went flying and hit the target right in the middle splitting the fruit in half. Chester looked at the three fillies and explained this twig is called a bow and the tiny spears are called arrows they are using for hunting and can be used as a weapon.

Chester if you want a show I'll show you some of my arrow techniques [Chester can use a few special attacks, his artes]. Unknown to him Rainbow Dash was sitting on a cloud watching everything and she thought to herself "Wow that thing this Chester guy is using could be really dangerous but I'm interested in these so called techniques he's talking about.

Chester "Watch this one" suddenly the arrow goes on fire before he fires it and Chester yells out "Hell Pyre!" the fiery arrow had burned one of the fruit targets that Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had set up. Applebloom was excited "That was so cooool". Scootaloo had to admit it was interesting looking." Chester got another arrow ready the arrowed started icing over as the arrow head was covered by ice, Chester then yelled out "Ice Fang!"And Chester had shot an icy arrow that fully froze one the fruit targets that Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo had set up. Rainbow Dash was very interesting now she never knew that beings that cannot control weather was using weather basic moves she wondered what else this strange two-legged being could do. Chester "I have one last arrow move I can do at the moment. Chester got the arrow ready as the arrowhead was filled with electricity and he yelled out "Thunder Blitz!" however Chester misjudged the distance for this as the arrow towards the lake and just as a fish had jumped out of the water, since the arrow Chester had just fired was an electric based arrow it hit the fish frying it turning it into a fully cooked fried fish. Chester sweat dropped "Whoops I guess I misjudged that one a bit." Rainbow Dash was starting to get a little irritated this strange being could not only use a fire move but also an ice move and an electric move those kind of techniques are her territory. So Rainbow Dash flew down to Chester and punched him.

End of Chapter one


End file.
